Drabbles for P&F
by Agent RN
Summary: Drabbles based on cute and funny true stories. Rated for slight bad language. Stories do not belong for me.
1. ten commandments

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or these stories these stories really happened

Phineas walked into Sunday school and sat down. The teacher stood up and started talking, the lesson was about the ten commandments.

Teacher: There's a commandment that tells us to honor our fathers and mothers.

She looked at everyone.

Teacher: Is there a commandment that tells us to how to treat our brothers and sisters?

One boy with a crew cut and black shirt raised his hand.

Boy: Thou shall not kill.

Everyone started to scoot away.


	2. apples and cookies

I don't own Phineas and ferb or these stories

Ferb got in line with everyone else after Sunday school. He read a sign on the apples, 'Take only one. Remember God is watching.'

He took one and walked further down. There was a big pile of cookies with a handwritten sign on them, 'Take all you want God is watching the apples.'


	3. white hairs

I don't own Phineas and ferb or these stories

Candace sat and watched Linda doing dishes. Eventually she spoke the question on her mind.

Candace: Hey mom why are some of your hairs white?

Linda turned around.

Linda: Well when you do something bad that makes me angry or sad it turns a hair white.

Candace thought for a minute about that.

Candace: Then why are all of grandma's hairs white?


	4. when you grow up you'll be

I don't own Phineas and ferb or these stories

Candace sat in the back of the classroom while the teacher tried to convince them to buy a picture of their class.

Teacher: Think of how nice it will be to look back and say 'look there's Stacy she's a doctor.' or ' look there's Vanessa she's a scientist.'

The girl named Vanessa looked up from drawing on her paper and countered.

Vanessa: Or 'look there's the teacher. She's dead.'

The teacher walked back to her desk.


	5. I found a cat

I don't own Phineas and ferb or these stories

On the first day of kindergarten the teacher walked over to Phineas and smiled.

Teacher: Why are you so sad Phineas?

Phineas: I found a cat, but it was dead.

Teacher: How do you know it was dead?

Phineas answered innocently.

Phineas: I pissed in it's ear and it didn't move.

Teacher: You WHAT?!

Phineas: You know I leaned over and went 'Pssst!' and it didn't move.


	6. can I have some water?

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or these stories

Phineas was walked to bed by his mom. Five minutes later…

Phineas: Mo- oom…

Linda: What?

Phineas: I'm thirsty. Can you bring me a drink of water?

Linda had already gotten stressed out from work.

Linda: No. You had your chance. Lights out.

Five minutes later…

Phineas: Mo- oom…

Linda: What?!

Phineas: I'm thirsty can I get a glass of water?

Linda: I told you no. If you ask again I'll have to spank you!

Five minutes later…

Phineas: Mo- oom…

There was a pause.

Phineas: When you come in to spank me, can you bring me a glass of water?

Linda sighed and buried her face in the pillow. For a four year old he knew how to win a fight.


	7. Buford

I don't own Phineas and ferb or these stories

Mrs. Van- Stomm sighed and finally asked her son Buford a question.

Mrs. Van- Stomm: How do you expect to get into heaven if you act like that?!

Buford thought it over for a minute.

Buford: I guess I'll just keep running in and out, in and out and keep slamming the door until St Peter comes out and says 'for heaven's sake Buford come in or stay out!'


	8. scared

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or these stories

Mrs. Rai tucked her son in bed and was about to go out when she heard her son Baljeet's voice.

Baljeet: Mom, can you sleep with me tonight?

She gave him a big hug.

Mrs. Rai: I can not dear I have to sleep in daddy's room.

There was silence until Baljeet decided to break it.

Baljeet: The big sissy.


	9. Chicken Little

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or these stories

Candace listened as the teacher read Chicken Little to her class.

Teacher: And Chicken Little went up to the farmer and said 'the sky is falling!' What do you think the farmer said?

A rowdy boy in the back raised his hand and was called on.

Boy: I think he said' Holy S**t a talking chicken!

For the next twenty minutes it was useless to try to teach class.


End file.
